Prometia
Prometia (pɹomɛtiə), officially the Republic of Prometia (ROP), is a unitary constitutional republic consisting of 5 major planets, 21 systems, and the entirety of the Ionian Nebula in the Scutum-Crux Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Its capital is the planet Aegina, of which the other planets were colonies. History The Commonwealth of Aegina was established on 25 Decum -198 UP (United Prometia) by the five states, Achea, Illyria, Koysegia, Cyrene, and Abysos, then sovereign countries as a forum and limited confederacy for economic and political progress. This intergovernmental organization expanded quickly over the course of twenty years to the effective limits of its scope. The Republic of Aegina was officially established on 29 Decum -178 UP after a series of public referendums and elections in the nations Achea, Cyrene, and Abysos after the shortcomings of the previous union became apparent. After the swift admission of Illyria and Koysegia to the republic, the Republic gradually grew over the course of the next 178 years to incorporate all of the nations in Aegina. On 1 Unum 0 UP, the last country, Siba, was admitted into the Republic of Aegina, which declared itself the Republic of Prometia. Government Prometia is a hybrid democratic-republic and technocracy. Traditionally, Prometia operated as a full democratic-republic, split into three main branches: executive, legislative, and judicial. However, the rise of AI and the increasing weight of government bureaucracy led to a technocracy being developed to function alongside the democratic-republic. The Republic The democratic republic still maintains almost total de jure power under the Prometian Constitution, with power being equally split between the three branches. The Legislative branch consists of a bicameral National Congress composed of the Senate and the National Assembly. It has the power to make law, approve the budget, impeach government members, and veto military deployments. The Executive consists of the Consul, Praetor, and Sub-Praetor and can deploy military forces, veto Legislative bills, and make treaties. The Judicial branch consists of a court system headed by a Supreme Court and can interpret laws and overturn those found unconstitutional. The Senate has 10 members, 2 from each major planet in Prometia, with the Sub-Praetor casting the final vote in cases of a tie. The National Assembly has 150 members, nationally elected by a ranked voting system. Normally, a simple majority is needed to pass a bill or resolution, though constitutional amendments, impeachments, and military vetoes require a 2/3 majority. The Consul serves as the Head of State and is a mostly ceremonial role reserved for retired and honored public figures. The Praetor holds most of the power in the Executive. The only power not fully controlled by the Praetor is the power to make treaties, which must be approved by the Consul and Sub-Praetor as well. The Supreme Court of Prometia consists of nine arbiters nominated by the Praetor and approved by the Assembly. The Court is supported by a system of lower courts dealing with all but the most pertinent issues and acting under the authority of the Supreme Court. The Technocracy Over time, the bureaucracy of the Prometian government became larger and more powerful. Combined with the rise of AI, this entity was dubbed the Technocracy and has come to hold most of the day-to-day power in Prometia. While large and sometimes complex, this branch of the government still remains fairly dynamic and ensures a stable and future-oriented government. The Technocracy mainly consists of three branches, the NAI hubs, the researchers and developers, and the bureaucrats. The NAI hubs are the mainframes that house extremely large collections of NAI. The least powerful of these hubs can easily perform 1024 MIPS, which allows for multiple complex simulations and calculations to be run simultaneously. These hubs are frequently consulted on matters of policy and prediction and have proven to rarely be wrong when dealing with aggregate populations or physical models. The research and development branch mostly consists of ex-academics who specialized in empirical and applied research within their fields. The R&D branch was not eliminated after the integration of NAI into the government because the AI often has difficulty predicting organic behavior and adapting new technologies for use. Beside fulfilling these roles, the R&D branch is often consulted in conjunction with the NAI hubs by the Republican branch and frequently is placed in control of certain sections of the bureaucracy. The bureaucracy is by far the largest branch of the technocracy in terms of both personnel and budget. While serving to enable the recommendations of all of the other branches of government, the bureaucracy can wield de facto power by enforcing only the laws that it wishes to. This selective enforcement is technically illegal, though will often overlook its use in minor situations. Administrative Divisions The major administrative divisions within Prometia are system, major planet, district, and territory. Prometia is composed of 21 systems, 5 major planets, 3 districts and 1 territory. While final authority is held by the central government, each system is generally given control over most objects orbiting its center of mass, though local governments on those objects often hold most authority. Traditionally, major planets may send representatives to the Senate (though this honor is not necessarily reserved only for major planets). Districts are special areas that are not necessarily continuous and may not have permanent borders. All other territory claimed by Prometia is known as 'unorganized territory.' Military The Prometian military is composed of the Prometian Land, Naval, Air, and Space Forces, all of which operate under a unified command. The United Prometian Military is a continuation of the United Aeginan Military, which was a product of the union of the original states that formed the Republic of Aegina and their respective armed forces. While the commander-in-chief of the United Prometian Military is the Praetor, the Praetor often relies on a council of career military advisors when making military decisions. Such advisors have usually spent most of their lives in the military and have attained the equivalent rank of General. Though the majority of Prometians are drafted into the armed forces and later serve in the reserve forces, the main strength of the armed forces comes from its much smaller professional forces. The professional forces are given most of the defense budget and make up almost the entirety of the Space Force. Officers have their service postponed until the completion of their studies and the professional force has its own universities and officer training academies. Potential conscripts may choose to perform national service in a variety of settings instead of military service. The professional forces rely heavily on high-tech weapon systems and fast strikes, while the conscripts rely on lower-tech weapons and irregular warfare to support the volunteer forces. Most weapons are domestically manufactured, though some specialized weapons are imported. By virtue of its location in the Ionian Nebula, many forms of FTL travel are impossible and most other forms of FTL travel are suppressed by a system of various interdiction methods. Many ground troops make use of an active camouflage and powered armor. Despite such a high-tech force, roughly 5% of GDP is spent on national defense, leaving a relatively well-funded professional force at the expense of an under-funded conscript force. Economy Prometia has a mixed, market economy and is a longtime member of the FTA, OECD1, and ITA. Though international trade accounts for relatively little of Prometia's GDP, the country is often at the forefront in promoting economic galacticization. Education Prometian public education is a nationally administered system. Over 98% of students attend public institutions, with the remainder mostly attending accredited private schools. Permanent residents and their offspring are required to attend some sort of accredited educational establishment until they reach military service age, at which time service may be postponed up to 4 years by continuing to attend school. Relatively high investment in education has resulted in a highly educated workforce and the establishment of a renowned higher education system. Tuition and fees are waived for Prometian students on all levels and scholarships are commonplace for higher education students who have trouble paying living expenses. Many higher education institutions are also paired with research institutes, to help foster ties between the two academic branches. Demographics Languages Religion Health Crime Culture Notes 1 Prometia is a fictional country and therefore is not a member of the actual OECD. In this context, OECD refers to an economic alliance in the Nations universe. External Links Official Prometian Website Category:Prometia